Volt Luster
was the former Haos brawler for the Vexos. He leaves the Vexos because he saw how evil King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron were about the new plan to destroy Earth and Vestal by using the Alternative Weapon System. His Guardian Bakugan used to be Haos Mega Brontes but is now Haos Boriates. Volt preferred to battle with Hexstar and Dynamo as his Bakugan Trap. He is also very muscular and strong. Personality While Volt is big and strong, he usually doesn't act without orders. Unlike his Vexos comrades, he respects his opponents, as shown when he battles Marucho and defeats him, and after he loses to Baron, he gains respect for him and lets him move on. Volt is also rather honorable, refusing to battle Dan after his battle against Spectra in episode 31 and leaving instead. He clearly states that he won't kick a man when he is down, meaning battle a brawler after they just battled someone else. Unlike the other Vexos members, who will not hesitate to use any tricks or traps to win, he is very eager to fight a battle fair and square, shown in his battle with Shun. He is also calm and level-headed, judges his opponents fairly well and never thinks of himself as the best. Volt also loves his family deeply, it is shown that he has, or once had, a happy family with his siblings, whose fates are unknown. His former Guardian, Brontes, however, is very disrespectful and talks a lot more than he does. Volt actually cares about his former partner Bakugan, Brontes. Because of this when Spectra returns, Volt shows much hatred to Gus when he sees Alto Brontes in his palms in his new forced evolution. He is even angrier when Gus says he stole Brontes' soul. He seems to be close for current guardian Boriates. Despite his loyalty to the Vexos, he has a great sense of morality as seen when he questioned Zenoheld's plan about the Alternative Weapon System as that involved the destruction of innocence, and believing it to cruel to punish people who didn't do any harm the Vexos. Because of this, and Zenoheld's insane plans to destroy Vestal and Earth, caused Volt to leave the Vexos entirely along with Boriates and returning home to Vestal even if it means to be brand as a traitor for his refusal to cooperate Zenoheld's plan to destroy planets with lives first he thought the BT System was bad but the Alternative is pure evil. He has a knowledge of the Mechanical Bakugan's '''Custom Battle Ability'. He shown to be an honorable man to good people and doesn't want to see any people to be killed. Despite Vestal became even worse when he left, He believed good people call Vestal home. He shown to be good terms with a child of Vestal who he considered Volt to be Vestal's hero despite of the awareness of what the Vexos has done and promise to teach him how to Brawl until his promise didn't come last after sent into the death bomb. While Volt was grateful for everything Prince Hydron had done for him, he, like Mylene Farrow, calls Hydron a "spoiled brat" after Hydron said he wants to crush anyone who opposed him. He believes that battling to him was about survival. Biography Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Volt debuted with Lync in Invasion of the Vestals, as the first Vexos appearing. He was defeated by Dan and Mira, losing Haos Freezer in the process. He later appears in Freedom Run with Lync in Alpha City, facing Ace and Shun in the tournament finals, losing and getting their Dimension Controller destroyed. In Duel in the Dunes, Mylene splits up the rest of the Resistance and sends Volt to battle Marucho and wins, taking him hostage. During Underground Take Down and Wall To Wall Brawl, he faced off against Baron in Gamma City in a one on one where he was defeated. After the battle, Volt compliments Baron for winning. In Final Countdown, while Dan and Maxus Dragonoid were battling against Spectra and Maxus Helios, Volt was angered when Mylene threw out Brontes. In Spectra Rises, Volt comes to battle Dan for the attribute energy, he is pushed at the back of the line by Spectra and Gus. He does not let Spectra and Gus bully him like this but when he sees his Brontes in Gus's hands, he is very surprised. He is also puzzled when Brontes does not say anything. Gus tells him the truth: Gus and Spectra forced Brontes to evolve into Alto Brontes, using a Forbidden Card called 'Chaos Ability X' and while doing so, they had sucked the soul out of him. In Brontes' Betrayal, he went to find him and brawled him to get back Brontes all the while being caught with inner turmoil of not wanting to hurt his former partner. During the battle, Gus told him that if he wanted Brontes so much, how could he let King Zenoheld use the BT System on him and gave him an offer to join him and Spectra which he declined and was beaten there afterwards. In Samurai Showdown, Volt later battled against Shun for the Ventus energy. He disguised himself as a samurai for a new attraction at an amusement park. After Shun left the tower Volt was able to locate him and they battled. Although they were evenly matched, Volt had the upper hand until Baron showed up and helped Shun. Volt and Shun acted as if they never met, despite battling against each other in the tournament finals although it could be because they never interacted that much in season one. In Ambush, he tags with Mylene to battle Shun and Baron and win, taking the Ventus Attribute Energy due to the trap field. In Volt's Revolt, Volt leaves the Vexos as he cannot stand to use Professor Clay's new device that can destroy Earth and Vestal. Despite Mylene's warning, he leaves and visits his hometown only to find it completely different. While on Vestal he goes over to where his house is seeing it in ruins and completely abandoned. There he imagines being greeted by his family showing that he misses them. After talking with a kid who was still a fan of his despite what he did, Volt ends up encountering Hydron. There, he brawls him and Dryoid, and wins using a special function that allows Boriates to keep getting stronger and prevents him from turning back to Ball Form after battle. Volt then has Boriates attack Hydron, seemingly killing him, but missed on purpose and giving him a warning not to show his face around again. However Hydron uses a device to send Volt over to the end of the dimension. Volt tries to take Hydron with him by grabbing his leg but Hydron was able to get away in time. Before he was sucked in, Volt gave Hydron a warning that he will pay for what he has done and for all the people he's hurt. This could be the fate of Lync and the other Vexos. Also in this episode, it seems that Volt came from a rough background and Hydron "saved" him. Volt was sent to the other end of the dimension. In the introduction of Payback Volt was mentioned by Hydron when he narrated about how he tried to take the latter with him. He later appeared in the flashback of Lync's when Zenoheld told the Vexos about the Alternative Weapon System. Professor Clay mentioned Volt when he told Lync whenever happens to him could be "child's play" compare to Lync's fate. Hydron would later mentioned Volt when he told Lync he made a mistake of testing his patience. He was mentioned again by Lync when he recalled Hydron eliminated the latter and coming after him. In the introduction of Mylene's Meltdown, Volt was mentioned by Hydron when he remarked that the latter's demise didn't convinced Lync that betraying his father was a bad idea. In the flashback of Mylene's, he was mentioned again by Hydron after warning Mylene that if she failed, he "will be forced to deal with her" like him and Lync. In An Heir To Spare, he appears twice in Hydron's dreams, along with Lync, telling Hydron to defeat and dethrone his father. In Final Fury, Hydron mentions him before the Alternative Weapon System explodes. It is probable that he meant that he was about to die and would join Volt and Lync, suggesting that the "alternate dimension" was really a metaphor for death. Bakugan Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Volt is a Haos Brawler. He was the last Vexos who didn't have a Mechanical Bakugan. However, he uses one when he battles Gus in episode 33. He was the first to get a Mechanical Bakugan Trap. *Haos Verias (Shown in episode 1) *Haos Mega Brontes (Old Guardian- Evolved into Alto Brontes under Gus' care) *Haos Boriates (New Mechanical Guardian) (unknown status) *Haos Dynamo (Bakugan Trap) *Haos Hexstar (Second Bakugan Trap) *Haos Freezer (Taken by Dan Kuso) Trivia *Mira tells Dan in "Invasion of the Vestals" (Episode 1) that Volt is "the big guy with no brains," however, in Japanese; she referred to Volt Luster as "The Greatest Lumina Battler, the Light Demon Volt Luster" [ ルミナ最強のバトラ 光の悪魔 ヴォルト・ラスター (Rumina Saikyou no Battora, Hikari no Akuma Boruto Rasuta) ]. *Volt is often paired with Lync, signifying that they're either good friends or just find each other to be good Bakugan tag team partners. *Volt is known to approach brawling and his opponents in a manner similar to a Samurai in the battlefield. In the eyecatch of the episode "Samurai Showdown," Volt even said'' "A ninja is no match for a Samurai!" and also, if you look closely to the samurai outfit that he's wearing in that episode, there are Haos symbols on both sides of his chest. *Volt was the first antagonist in New Vestroia to be killed off. **Coincidentally, he was also the first member of the second incarnation of the Vexos to turn good. *Volt is the first of the Vexos to care about his original guardian, Mega Brontes, after showing remorse about letting Mylene toss him away and demanding a fight with Gus to win Brontes back. He also thought that the BT System was bad, but the Alternative Weapon System is pure evil, and talks to Boriates like he can hear him and cares about him when he gets injured in battle. Also he was infuriated by Professor Clay's actions. *Volt's last name, Luster, means something that is bright and shiny, a possible reference to Volt's Haos element. *Of all the Vexos in Arc 1 of New Vestroia, Volt and Spectra are the oldest at age 19. *Volt is the only member of the first incarnation of the Vexos to actually defeat Hydron entirely, as Shadow and Mylene had disappeared, and Lync lost to Hydron in ''Payback, an episode after his battle against Hydron. Spectra easily defeated Hydron, but didn't empty his life gauge. Battles Volt's record shows that he has lost most of his brawls. He won twice by himself against Hydron and Marucho. He cheated with Mylene to get the Ventus Energy. However, in the second arc he was notably better, possibly the best of the remaining Vexos despite mostly losing. Most of his battles in the second arc were notably circumstantial, losing to Gus Grav because he didn't want to hurt Brontes (and handily defeating Hexados, showing he was a threat if not for that fact), losing to Shun and Baron because of being outnumbered, and outperforming both of them individually. This means that even without the trap field, with Mylene's aid he likely would've won against Shun and Baron in the rematch regardless. He was winning rather handily against Hydron (The only fair battle he was in during the second arc) even before activating the Custom Battle Ability, after which he crushed Hydron with little effort. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia de: Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Former Villains Category:Vestals Category:Vexos Category:Deceased Characters Category:Haos Users Category:Male